Biolab: la telenovela
by nanawan
Summary: Sweetkitten se mudó a un nuevo complejo de apartamentos junto su primo, Penguix, y Alice la doncella. Ese día, conocen a Cecil Damon, la vecina de enfrente que promete ayudarles a instalarse con un empleo estable y con su propio grupo de amigos. Las tensiones y romances crece entre ellos al pasar del tiempo, y la propia Sweet se siente enganchada con su vecina de enfrente.


**Ragnarok Online no me pertenece, el videojuego es propiedad de Gravity Corp. y los conceptos originales le pertenece a Lee Myung-Jin, autor del manhwa original. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y solo de entretenimiento. Muchas gracias por su atención. **

a/n: antes de que digan algo, esto nacio de puro aburrimiento mio mientras veia la tele :v y si, es un AU o universo alterno (en cierta forma, jejeje) pero todos los personajes pertenecen al RO. es chistoso porque esta historia se supone que comenzó como parodia a las telenovelas, veamos a ver que pasa :v

* * *

><p>Era un complejo de apartamentos muy grandes; edificio de color gris, altísimo y casi aislado del resto del mundo, pero aun así, estaba ubicado en un ciudad no muy grande y eso le relajo a SweetKitten. La chica suspiro, aun algo nerviosa y agarró su maleta con más fuerza, pero los gritos de su primo la hicieron volver a la realidad.<p>

—¡Sweet! Los muebles están listos — gritó Penguix desde la entrada — ¡Vamos arriba! Y por favor, no te ocultes de los vecinos.

—Ah, sí, ya voy... — Respondió ella con su suave voz de siempre.

Subieron entonces las escaleras del edificio, los cuales ya parecían ser eternos por su altura y era posible escuchar las voces de la gente que vivía en aquellas pequeñas habitaciones, ya fueran niños, adultos o ancianos; todos sus secretos se podían escuchar. Ya en el piso 6, vieron a Alice que se asomaba por la puerta abierta del apartamento número 21, el nuevo hogar de los tres.

—Jeje, y como verás, prima, nos aseguramos de que queda muy ordenado, tal como te gusta. ¿Cierto, Alice?

—Por supuesto, además limpie algunas cosas que estaban algo sucias, pero aparte de eso, todo esta bien.

—Que amables, muchas gracias por su ayuda. — Comentó ella con dulzura

—¡Y gracias a ti también! Poco más y nosotros ya estaríamos en la calle, jeje, pero mejor entremos a descansar un poco.

Al entrar en el lugar, vio el brillante piso flotante de madera y las blancas paredes, en donde colgaban cuadros de diversos tipos. Más al fondo, era posible encontrar una entrada a un balcón que daba vista al resto de la ciudad, observar a la gente y sentir la brisa. Más al fondo, había dos cuartos individuales, una cocina pequeña y un baño para todos, el lugar perfecto para comenzar a vivir de nuevo. El pasillo principal era muy largo pero daba espacio suficiente para estar ahí, un hogar acogedor.

Y al llegar a su cuarto, Sweet se sentó al lado de la cama, la cual tenia un colchón suave y cómodo. Por fin, había conseguido un buen lugar para vivir, era sensación grata. Le gustó tanto el colchón que sentía que se quedaba dormida...

Pero entonces, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la entrada y era extraño, considerando que ellos apenas habían llegado al complejo de apartamentos.

Cuando Alice abrió, vio a una chica de pelo ondulado, rubio y largo, que se encontraba ahí afuera. Sweet logró observar bien a esta persona cuando se dirigió al pasillo; solo llevaba unos pantalones pescador y una chaqueta de cuero amarilla acompañada de una bufanda verde, además un peto color negro debajo de ello, pero por algún motivo, la considero muy hermosa y esos pensamientos le avergonzaban. Desvió la vista hacia el pasillo principal, muy sonrojada y tratando de ignorar la situación.

—Buenas días, señorita. Acabamos de llegar. ¿Que se le ofrece?

—¿Ah? Oh nada en realidad, jeje, solo estaba viendo porque tanto ruido afuera. Veo con son los nuevos vecinos, pero bueno, mi nombre es Cecil Damon, me pueden llamar como quieran. ¡Gusto en conocerlos! — dijo con una gran sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia Alice en un gesto de buenas vibras. Ambas chicas se saludaron y pronto Penguix también tuvo el gusto de conocer a la nueva vecina aunque por otro lado, Sweet fue algo más tímida, pero aun así le agradó conocer a la joven.

Ella se quedó un largo tiempo charlando con los vecinos sobre sus vidas y cosas así, tanto que las horas se fueron volando hasta la noche. El apartamento de Cecil quedaba exactamente al frente del apartamento de Sweet, y la joven prometió que les ayudaría a conseguir un nuevo empleo el día de mañana, al amanecer, y con esas palabras ella se fue a descansar a su hogar.

Esa noche, Sweet no podía despegar la imaginen de la chica rubia de su mente por algo motivo. Pensó que simplemente era algo pasajero, que se pasaría en un tiempo y siguió durmiendo en la cómoda cama.


End file.
